


A Weird Thing Called Fate

by peachygoose



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Dating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Nervousness, Online Dating, Online Relationship, References to Depression, Slow Build, Slow Burn, creek - Freeform, tweek x craig, webcam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygoose/pseuds/peachygoose
Summary: The first time they meet is completely by chance. It starts out with a fun game at Cartman’s house during a sleepover, surfing the Chatroulette website to see how many people would actually talk to them.Craig had no intention of meeting Tweek that night, and certainly had no intention of falling in love with him.High School AU, progressive love and eventual smut (because I can't help myself!)





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they meet is completely by chance. It starts out with a fun game at Cartman’s house during a sleepover, surfing the Chatroulette website to see how many people would actually talk to them. 

“Dude, come on!” Kyle whines. “These are all just a bunch of dicks!” 

Cartman nods in agreement as he continues to click through, taking only a split second to let the screen load to see if there’s a shaft on his computer screen. “Sure is, Kyle. To find one decent person, we’re gonna have to go through a couple dozen dicks.”

Craig rolls his eyes and moves away from the computer screen. Why did he agree to this again? He didn’t care about sleepovers, let alone with the most notorious group of teenagers in South Park. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he sees that Stan and Kenny have both given up on the website as well, grabbing a few beers Kenny had managed to sneak away from his parent’s home and opening them up at the same time, carbonation hissing as it starts to escape the can.

A good ten minutes pass by before they match with someone showing off their face instead of their groin. Kyle makes a noise of surprise, and Cartman’s eyes flash with excitement. 

“We got one!” Kyle says excitedly, looking over at his friends. 

Stan nods and lifts his beer into the air eagerly, the only person meeting his can for the unspoken toast is Kenny, clinking the aluminum and letting out a muffled giggle. They couldn’t care less about what’s happening on the other side of the room, and only for a moment Craig is tempted to join them. 

“U-Uh, hi.” The voice from the screen sounds unsure. 

Craig wanders back to the desk, interest bubbling in his chest. He stands behind Cartman’s chair and narrows his eyes in order to get a better view. He watches a frail, blonde headed boy stare back at them, clad in a green button down in desperate need of an iron. 

“Hey there, buddy.” Cartman’s says with a grin. “What brings you to this website? Tryin’ to find a bunch of wieners or somethin'?” 

“What?! No! I’m just, uh, bored…” The blonde boy on the screen’s eyes flash with nervousness. 

“He’s lying.” Stan interjects from the bed, giggling to himself. “He’s totally looking for wiener.”

“I’m not!” The unnamed boy whines. 

They go back and forth like this for a while, until Cartman finally gives it a rest and starts asking him other questions instead. What his name is, where he lives, and if he is sure he isn’t scouring the internet for dick. With Craig still staring silently, watching the nonsense unfold, he learns the blonde boy’s name is Tweek, he lives in Washington, and he is _sure_ that he isn’t looking for dick. 

“Well, I’m done with you. See you never, Tweek.” Cartman doesn’t give it a second thought before he exits the window and swivels around in the chair to grin at his friends. 

“Wanna finish those beers in the living room? I’ve got a sweet new game we can play.” 

Everyone agrees.

——

Later that week, Craig finds himself in his own bedroom with absolutely nothing to do. It’s a Friday evening and he’s already finished the homework he intended on doing for the weekend. Mom and Dad were both out and about, doing whatever it is parents do. 

He scrolls through his social media for as long as he can stand it, but there’s only so many photos of food and selfies that he can go through. Truth is, Craig didn’t have much of a life since starting his senior year of high school. Part of it being that he didn’t care enough about people to go out of his way to hang out with them, the other part being that no one really asked. 

He occasionally met up with Cartman and the rest of the gang, but they did the same thing every time: drink, video games, and wonder how long it’ll be before they’re all having sex. All things Craig did, truthfully, but didn’t feel the need to do with others in his presence. 

His eyes wander to his computer, and suddenly he is reminded of the blonde boy who had named himself Tweek. That guy sure is something else, flailing about and flashing crazy eyes. No wonder he’s on Chatroulette; he can’t imagine how he would act around people in real life. 

And for some reason, Craig found himself booting up his computer to do the exact same thing.

His computer is old and it takes way longer to load the website than Craig wants it to, but eventually it’s up and he begins his descend into the hole that is Chatroulette. 

The first person he is paired with is an old, shirtless man. 

“Please stop.” Craig says. He is immediately skipped. 

The very next person to load onto his screen is, surprisingly, Tweek.  


“Hey! It’s you!” Craig points at his screen, and the small boy on the other side’s eyes widen. 

“Have we met?” He asks, obviously strained to try and sound normal.

“Uh, sort of. I was with a group of my friends the other night and we spoke for a while. We---uh, my friends, were the ones joking about you wanting to see dicks on the internet.” 

Tweek sighs and nods. “Oh. I remember you.”

After the initially awkward greeting, the two start to chat for what seems like ages about everything they can think of. Craig notices and comments on Tweek’s attire, the same wrinkled green button down. Tweek admits to wearing it more than he probably should, saying that it’s hard for him to feel comfortable in most things so when he finds something he likes he tends to cling to them. 

Although Craig doesn’t think it’s something he should admit to a complete stranger on the internet, he nods in understanding. 

The conversation continues rather smoothly, and very quickly Craig finds himself talking to his computer as smoothly as he talked to his friends. Although Tweek is obviously very volatile while they spoke, Craig figures that’s just how he is at all times of the day. The stories that Tweek is indulging him with only further 

“So, yeah, uh, I probably drink… well, I-I don’t know. More than a pot of coffee a day, at least I think...” Tweek offers a weak smile as he finishes telling Craig about his severe coffee addiction, even sipping at a mug at the end for emphasis.

“Y’know, you’re kinda weird.” The raven haired boy finally comments, voice as monotone as ever. He hadn’t meant it as an insult, but the redness forming on the blonde’s cheeks shows he might’ve taken it as one.

“I-I already knew that,” Tweek rolls his eyes. “But, we are _both_ alone in our rooms on Friday night on a website that’s crawling with predators. I’d say you’re pretty, uh, weird yourself.” 

Craig can’t argue with that one bit. 

They chat for hours and before either of them even realize, it’s two in the morning. Craig is hit with a hard wave of fatigue, causing him to glance at the bottom of his screen at the time and gasp. “Holy shit, Tweek, we’ve been talking a long time!” 

Tweek nods, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, so what? A-Are you, like, tired or something? We can get off…” 

Craig yawns again, nodding. “It’d be best. I’ve got work tomorrow anyways.” 

The connection is silent for a long moment, Craig trying to find the words to say goodbye. Tweek looks equally as uncomfortable, nibbling on his lower lip to like he’s trying to keep himself from saying something he’s deemed stupid. 

“Hey,” Craig says suddenly. Tweek’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“Yeah? W-What’s up?”

“Is it okay if we exchange numbers? It was fun getting to know you...dude. Don’t want to take the chance of finding you on Chatroulette again, it would be much easier this way.” 

He finds himself rambling off excuses of why they should _definitely_ exchange numbers until Tweek just interrupts him, quickly giving him his phone number, area code and all. Once the two have texted each other and saved their respective contacts, they say one last goodbye. 

Craig exits the window and shuts off his computer, and it isn’t until he’s crawling into bed that he realizes his heart is racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way, way too long since I've written fic! Might be a little rusty, but I'm hoping I get better with some chapters. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to set the foundation a little more before I get into the sickly sweet stuff~
> 
> Also, I'm still trying to figure out the spacing/format of Ao3 and how I want it to look so LOL sorry it's a little wonky!!!

**CRAIG:** Hey, I had fun last night. We should Skype sometime.

 

Craig finds himself rereading his text message several times, finger hovering from the backspace key to the send key, unsure of whether or not to let it fly through cyberspace. It doesn’t sound too forward, right? Or does it? Hell, he wasn’t sure what he is being forward about in the first place! 

 

He doesn’t have too many friends in South Park, and he certainly doesn’t find himself as entertained with any of them like he had been with Tweek the night prior. They had talked for _hours_ about things that didn’t really matter, and the realization of that fact made Craig’s stomach twinge in an unfamiliar way.

 

He finally settles on the decision to send the text out, figuring that if Tweek decides to bail on the blossoming friendship it would be nothing but his loss anyway. Much to his surprise, his phone vibrates within a minute of sending the text, signaling to him that his newfound friend found the nerve to respond.

 

 **TWEEK:** Sounds like a plan. I had fun too.

 

 **TWEEK:** Hopefully I didn’t ramble on too much.

 

 **TWEEK:** I tend to do that.

 

Craig rolls his eyes as he reads the messages popping up on his phone screen, almost being able to see Tweek’s frantic thumbs typing the messages, eyes wide and darting across the screen. He quickly types a reply before shoving his phone into his pocket, taking a moment to calm himself from the growing elation in his chest. 

 

 **CRAIG:** You didn’t ramble at all. I thought you were really nice. I can’t wait to chat again! :)

 

Was the emoticon too much? Craig can’t remember the last time texting someone had gotten him this excited; he is quick to blame it on the growing loneliness he had felt since the beginning of the school year but it’s more just him trying to justify it in some way so he doesn’t have to feel outlandish about his internet friend. 

 

Internet friend.

 

Craig suddenly remembers Tweek is a Washingtonian, leaving at least a thirteen hundred mile distance between the two boys. To say Craig is sad about the recognition might be a bit of an exaggeration, as he’s really only just met his yellow-haired companion, but it’s...disappointing to say the least. 

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket, sending him out of his head and back to reality, but when he digs into the denim to fish it out he sees that it’s just Cartman. He stares at his screen, lit up with the incoming call, for a few seconds before reluctantly clicking _answer_.

 

“Sup?” Craig’s voice is low and unamused. 

 

“Craig, how you doin’ my friend?!” Cartman’s voice is too cheery for the early morning, causing Craig to furrow his brow in chagrin. What could he possibly want _now_?

 

“I’m not your friend. What do you want?”

 

“Jesus, Craig, what crawled up your asshole and died? Lighten up!” Craig can make out a soft laugh in the background of the other line, and with a gentle hush from Cartman he figures Butters is already accompanying him. “Anyways, wanna hang out tonight? We’re thinking about having a party.”

 

“I can’t buy you alcohol, Cartman. My mom took my fake I.D away last week remember? Besides, I’ve got work today.” Craig feels the hand holding his cell phone twitch, ready to end the call at any moment.

 

“I don’t want you to buy alcohol, douchebag. I was just inviting you. Why do you have a job anyways? Just call out or something! You can’t bail on this party, everyone’s gonna be there!” Cartman’s offended tone comes off melodramatic, leaving Craig to believe he was _definitely_ going to ask him for alcohol. 

 

“I can’t bail on something I never agreed to. Besides, they need me there. They’ve had the schedule up for over a week, and you _just_ asked me to the party. Sorry, gotta go. Good luck!” Craig pulls the phone from his ear and he can hear Cartman defending himself on the other line when it clicks end. 

 

The rest of the day follows like any other for Craig, dealing with irate customers with a (forced) smile when all he really wanted to do was give them a swift kick to the throat.

 

Craig had grown up a lot since his adolescence, the biggest part of that fact being a controlled—er, better controlled?—temper.

 

Even with all the frustration from dealing with the indignant customers and overall rush of the day, Craig still manages to sneak away from his register on more than one occasion to text the high-strung blonde, thumbs sweeping across the screen with zeal. 

 

The two discuss all sorts of things, from dreading the end of the weekend and being forced to return to school, and the woes of working. Tweek admits that he actually doesn't have a job—Craig feels a flash of jealousy at his words—nor do his parents try to get him to go looking for one, as his anxiety has taken quite a toll on his day to day life. 

 

Even in text Craig can feel the anxiety radiating from Tweek, and while it would usually scare him away from interacting with someone (Craig was always known for his callous attitude), all he really wanted to do was tell him it was going to be alright. Not wanting to overstep a boundary, Craig goes for a different approach—

 

 **CRAIG:** Geez no work? Guess I'll have to be the breadwinner in this relationship!

 

It isn't until he's back home and ready for bed that Craig decides the relationship joke was a mistake.

 

Four hours had gone by since he sent that text message, and two hours since he sent a 

 

 _Sorry if that was totally weird!_ Text after-the-fact. 

 

Craig wakes up to a loud _PING_ in his ear, eyes flashing open only to be blinded by the bright light of his phone screen next to his face. The time reads three o’clock sharp—he wants to be angry, to curse at whoever it was that trying to get a hold of him in the middle of the night, but when he sees Tweek’s name on his screen the fire disappears. 

 

He rushes to open up the text, heart skipping a beat as his eyes dart to read.

 

 **TWEEK:** Sorry, busy day. Kinda. Text me when you’re awake, I miss your face. 

 

 **TWEEK:** Sorry if that was totally weird. ;)

 

Craig’s definitely awake now, grin plastered on his face, sitting up in his bed to send a text back. 

 

 **CRAIG:** Dude, I’m up! I’ll be on in five.

 

A crush? While barely knowing someone? It wasn’t really a Craig trait but he found himself unable to really do anything about it, about the way his heart raced whenever he waited for Tweek to text him back. _And really,_ Craig argues with himself, _although it really had only been a few days, we do know quite a bit about each other…_

 

As he finishes his mental debate and makes his way over to the computer to start setting it up, a wave of confidence crashes over him.

 

 **CRAIG:** Miss your face too!

 

Tomorrow’s going to suck, Craig is already sure of that; but all that _really_ matters to him in this moment is getting to see Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one, I'm having a blast writing it! Comments and kudos help a ton!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I loved writing this chapter, and I think you'll understand why by the end of it ;)

“No, Craig, you don’t understand. Everyone hates me here.”

 

Just past midnight, Tweek and Craig are both cooped up in their respective rooms, in their respective states, whispering back and forth to each other from their laptops. Craig’s sitting on his bed with his blanket pulled up on top of his head like a hood while Tweek is sitting with his head in his hand, looking troubled (what else was new?) and a little sleepy (now that’s new!). 

 

Weeks have gone by since their first meeting, the two progressing from Chatroulette to Skype, always making sure to at least say goodnight face-to-face. The worst is when Craig has to work closing hours at his job and they aren’t able to chat until the wee hours of the night, but even that doesn’t stop them. The duo spend every day passing back text messages, and quickly became inseparable—as inseparable as they could be with their current situation, at least. 

 

“I highly doubt that.” Craig rolls his eyes while he speaks, offering a feeble smile to the blonde. He knows he’s serious, but Craig is also smart enough to realize he’s a little bit of a dramatic. “Besides, I like you. You know that right?”

 

It takes a moment for Tweek to respond, and in the silence of the chat all Craig can focus on is how nicely Tweek’s face looks with just the screen light. His eyes are wide and bright, hair as disheveled as they come and yet looking just right on top of his head. Craig can’t imagine what it would look like combed, and he doesn’t think he even _wants_ to see it any different than it is right now. His lips were the perfect shade of pink, jaw slack in contemplation of how to respond. If only Craig was there to—

 

“You also know that you live in Colorado, right? I said no one likes me _here_. I hate it _here_.” 

 

Craig shakes his head slightly, scattering the thought from his brain. They weren’t anything new, the thoughts about Tweek, but he would rather get them out from his head before he accidentally said something out loud. The last thing he needed was Tweek ending the call and never talking to him again out of fright.

 

“Just wait until we both finish school. ‘M gonna get you out of there, promise.” Craig flashes a grin to the screen, earning a modest smile in return.

 

“N-No offense, Craig, but from what you’ve told me South Park doesn’t exactly sound like paradise.” Tweek rubs at the back of his neck, and Craig involuntarily licks his lips.

 

“Mm, you’re not wrong. Fine, how does California sound? They’ve got Disneyland.”

 

“They’ve also got the burning fires from Hell, d-dude! You’re crazy.”

 

Craigs can’t help but laugh at that; although he knows Tweek’s words come from actual dismay and not from a joking view. “Okay, okay! No California. I’ll look up the safest places in the United States and get back to you with the results tomorrow, sound good?”

 

“I guess.” Tweek shugs his shoulders and sips at a coffee mug. _Is he seriously drinking coffee this late?_ Craig doesn’t think Tweek ever sleeps, and he wishes that he was physically there to lay in bed with him to help coax him to sleep. Or drug him—whichever would work the best.

 

“Hey, Tweek? I’m gonna go to bed now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Even though it’s a given at this point, he always wants to make certain.

 

Tweek's face flashes with disappointment as he nods to Craig’s words. “I’ll try to sleep too, then, I guess… Of course you’ll talk to me tomorrow—how could I get t-through the day without you?” Without warning, Tweek blows a kiss to the screen and ends the call.

 

Wait, what? Craig stares at the blank screen for a full minute, trying to replay the memory in his head over and over. He definitely did that; it wasn’t a fluke, there’s no way. Tweek is a spaz but he does everything with thought; no way would his anxiety let him do something that rash. On purpose, but quick in case of backlash. Sounds just like Tweek to Craig.

 

Craig turns off his laptop and sets it on the ground beside his bed, darkness swallowing up the room. He lays on his back and everytime he closes his eyes he sees Tweek’s face.

 

——

 

“So… is he like a boyfriend or something?” Clyde asks Craig during lunch period, the two of them across from each other at the otherwise unoccupied table. It’s just another day of the same old thing, two sad looking sandwiches flopped onto their styrofoam trays. Craig hands Clyde his milk, who takes it eagerly.

 

“No, _no_. I mean, not _no_ but not _yes_ either, you know?”

 

Clyde’s eyebrows web together in confusion. “...I don’t know.” He opens up the gifted milk and takes a long drink from the carton.

 

“Ugh, I don’t know either! We talk like all the time, but we don’t call each other pet names or anything, and we obviously don’t kiss—we just like each other’s companies, you know? I mean, internet companies. We can’t hang out in real life. Obviously.” Craig pulls off his hat in frustration, black hair messy from the confines of his hat.

 

“Sounds like you need to relax, dude.” Clyde says. The two look over as another friend joins them at the table. “Sup Token. Craig’s in love.” He points over to his tall friend, who’s glowering at him in anguish.

 

Craig scoffs in betrayal. Token raises an eyebrow, intrigue lining his face. He takes a seat next to Clyde and put his chin in his hand, looking at Craig with doe eyes. “In love? Our heartless friend Craig? Why, since when?”

 

Craig, who had only just explained the whole scenario to Clyde a few moments ago, clears his throat and begins his story to Token from the top. Explaining the sleepover at Cartman’s with the gang—both Token and Clyde had rolled their eyes at that and Craig didn’t blame them, promising it was nothing but a lapse in judgment—, meeting another time privately on Chatroulette, and how the rest is simply history. Token nods his head slowly when he finishes, taking a bite of fruit and swallowing before he offers any words of advice. 

 

“First off, don’t ever tell Cartman about this guy. Seriously. He’ll think he set you two up and you’ll _never_ hear the end of it. Second off, people date people they’ve met online all the time. Why don’t you ask him out?” Token shrugs his shoulders. “I mean, you’ve seen his face, it’s not like it can be some creepy old man, right?”

 

Really, he’s right. What was stopping Craig from telling Tweek how he felt? He is almost certain Tweek feels the same way; he blew him a kiss last night too, that has to be _some_ sort of indication, doesn’t it? The only thing Craig found himself worrying about was whether or not Tweek would be able to handle a confession. Poor thing has panic attacks about the fires in California while residing in Washington, how could he handle a profession of love? As though he was sensing being talked about, Craig feels a vibration from his phone in his pocket.

 

 **TWEEK:** Hard day today :( I’ll tell you about it tonight.

 

 **TWEEK:** Miss you

 

“Miss you?” Cartman’s voice practically screams in Craig’s ear, making him gasp. “Who’re you texting? I didn’t know you were dating anyone! Is that why you ditched my party the other night?” He finds a seat right next to Craig, who is cursing under his breath.

 

“Fuck off, Cartman! _Everyone_ ditched your party, it sucked!” Token says sharply, earning only the middle finger from Cartman. “He’s not dating anyone, leave him alone.”

 

“Relax Token! I wasn’t even talking to you, I was talking to my dear friend Craig here.” _Die,_ Craig mentally begs, _burst into flames and die…_ Cartman pokes Craig on the shoulder, bringing him back to reality. “So...who’re you talking to? Who misses you?”

 

Craig shrugs, facing his lunch tray. “My mom.”

 

The rest of the lunch period involves Cartman laughing that Craig texts his mom, Token and Clyde pleading the heavy-set boy to leave the table, while Craig wonders just what was going on in Tweek’s day.

 

Craig’s phone rings just as he’s pulling into his home’s driveway, and when he sees Tweek’s caller I.D he quickly accepts the call and puts it to his ear. “You okay?” Are the first words to spill from his mouth.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just want to talk to you. Is that… okay? Am I-I bothering you? I can call back…”

 

“No! Tweek, no, I’m not doing anything at all.” Craig turns off his car and leans back, relief washing over him. “I want to talk to you, too. What happened today? Do you want to talk about it?” Craig carefully squeezes his phone between his head and shoulder, gathering his school items from the passenger seat and getting out of his car, making his way up the steps of his home. 

 

He hears Tweek sigh loudly on the other line. “I just panicked at school. The counselor suggested I start homeschooling if I can’t get my act together.”

 

Craig drops his backpack on the floor beside his couch, flopping down on the cushion and huffs. “Get your act together? Fuck that guy! Does he not know how anxiety works?” He hears a small _Yeah, I know…_ from Tweek in response. “That’s so wrong, dude. You should do homeschooling though, you wouldn’t have to deal with those pricks in your class anymore.”

 

“Y-Yeah, right,” Craig can hear the sarcasm in Tweek’s voice as he talks. “Let me sit in my room _all_ day, that’ll help me!” 

 

“Hey, sorry… I’m just saying…” Craig bites his lip, a little surprised in the sudden shift in Tweek’s words.

 

“I-I know. I’m sorry. It’s just…I’m already so trapped here, I couldn’t e-even imagine not leaving my house for school. I hate it, God do I hate it, but it’s the only time I see humans—besides my parents.”

 

Craig hums a response, pulling lint from the bottom of his sweater. “You’ve got this, Tweek. I believe in you.”

 

“You’re the only one that does.” Tweek’s voice is small and Craig yearns to reach out and touch him, grab his cheeks and plant a wet kiss on his forehead. 

 

“I wish I was there, with you, right now. I want to hold you.” He knows this is a tricky topic, entering a territory not yet approached between the two. Tweek’s response surprises him.

 

“I… I want you to hold me. Really bad.” He breathes slowly into the phone, calming himself down. “There’s a lot I want you to do.” 

 

Craig mentally screams in the best kind of way. Quick to compose himself, he makes a soft noise into the phone. “Can you tell me what you want me to do?”

 

Tweeks makes a noise into the phone, too, but it sounds more like a distressed squeak than anything else. “Er, yeah. Uh… Craig, I don’t think I can do this. I’m awkward.” Craig laughs in response. 

 

“‘S okay, Tweek. Do the things you want me to do… involve wearing clothes?”

 

There is an audible swallow from the other line. “Not always.”

 

 _Jesus Christ,_ Craig thinks, hand slowly moving down to his groin. “No? So we’re naked?”

 

Another nervous noise. “Y-Yeah, Craig.” The dark haired boy knows Tweek wants to say more, holding himself back from nerves. He digs the heel of his palm into his groin, letting out a breathy sigh.

 

“Tweek, what if I told you I was—”

 

The door to his house swings open, and Craig sits up faster than he’s ever done anything in his life. His dad appears in the doorway with a smile, holding a few bags of groceries. “Hi son!”

 

Craig waves with his free hand, murmuring into the phone. “Tweek, my dad’s home. I’ll call you back.” Tweek only responds with a weak noise and ends the call.

 

_Reminder: Don’t try to touch yourself in the living room of a shared home. Will end badly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I think it's my best one yet! I would appreciate some comments to let me know what you thought~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI LOL I'M SORRY IT'S LITERALLY BEEN AN ETERNITY
> 
> I moved to another state and currently am working towards getting my shit together!!! I've been working like every day and school just started ;-; but here I am with a chapter!!!! This one might be my favorite thus far (did I say that for the last chapter?? probably) and I /really/ hope you guys like it too!
> 
> Tweek's side of the story eh!!!

The therapist’s office was too cold, the lights too bright, and the last place Tweek wanted to be. He signs in and thanks the receptionist, rubbing at the back of his neck as he sauntered over to the line of chairs designated for the patients waiting. The seat is soft and Tweek sinks right in.  


 

 

Things were supposed to be better by now. Tweek has been seeing the same shrink for the better part of a year now, and while he doesn’t have his anxious outbursts in the public eye as much, he still found his heart racing and nervous tick happening just as frequently as they used to. Was this going to be the rest of his life? Wondering when he was going to get better, be _normal_ , having to visit this same sad place every month? His therapist is a sweet woman named Evelyn, and Tweek knew that she really did listen to him---unlike most people in his life---, but he didn’t know if she was really helping him. For all Tweek knew, however, he’s just incurable and it really didn’t matter how ‘amazing’ the therapist helping him is. He’s broken.  


 

 

His phone vibrates just as his last thought sends an ache to the pit of his stomach, quickly reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling it out. Much to his relief, it’s exactly who he hoped.

 

 

 **CRAIG:** Good luck today! You got this! I’ll be thinking about you, text me when you’re out!  


 

 

Tweek’s thumb presses on the REPLY button, swiping across the screen to respond when he hears the receptionist clear her throat, calling out into the nearly-empty lobby.  


 

 

“Tweek, they’re ready for you. Room eight, okay?”  


 

 

Tweek locks his phone and puts it back into his pocket, nodding his head as he stands up and starts to walk down the narrow hallway, eyes scanning the doors until he finds the one with a large black 8 on it.  


 

 

He doesn’t bother knocking, doesn’t care if he’s supposed to, and it seems like Evelyn’s ready for him anyways.  


 

 

“Tweek! Come in! Shut the door behind you, okay?”  


 

 

Tweek offers nothing more but another nod with his head, letting the door shut behind him. He’s used to this, and he wishes nothing more than to be home and on his laptop, skyping with Craig. It seemed like Craig was the only thing on his mind these days---the last month, really. Something about him starting a fire in Tweek’s heart, but he still isn’t sure if it’s his hair or his smile that really got him going in the first place. Or maybe it’s his charm that makes Tweek blush, or possibly it’s the way Craig always knows the right thing to say…  


 

 

“Who’s Craig?” Evelyn’s voice finally reaches Tweek’s ears, and he can’t help but let out a squeak at her words.  


 

 

“Craig? What? How do you know a-about Craig?”  


 

 

The red haired therapist smiles softly at her patient. “You said his name just now. You must’ve done it subconsciously. Now, can you tell me who Craig is? I promise to keep it a secret.”  


 

 

“He’s nobody. I mean, er, he _is_ somebody… er, he’s a… a friend.” Tweek knows his cheeks are red from the way he feels his skin burning.  


 

 

“Mm. When did you meet your friend Craig? At school?”  


 

 

Tweek sighs. “I wish I met him at school. I actually met him online… but before you say anything! I’ve video chatted with him a bunch, so I know he’s actually a teenager, not some creepy old dude. He actually lives in Colorado, which really stinks because it would be nice to, you know, h-hang out with him. And stuff.”  


 

 

“And stuff, I see. Do you like Craig? Possibly as more than a friend?”  


 

 

“What?!” Tweek’s eyes widen in shock at her words, so baffled that she would dare ask such a question that he makes another noise, this one coming out almost like a shriek. “What m-makes you think that?!”  


 

 

Evelyn shrugs her shoulders. “It was an honest question, Tweek. I’m just curious, but you don’t have to tell me anything.”  


 

 

Several minutes go by in silence, Tweek continuously rubbing at his neck as he tries to calm himself down. He runs his fingers through his hair, sticking it up even more (if that was actually possible). Finally, he whispers. “I think I might, b-but I don’t really know. I’ve never liked anyone before. He’s really nice to me, and helps me with my… you know.” He throws his hand into the air.  


 

 

“Your anxiety?” Evelyn asks. Tweeks nods once. “It’s okay to admit you have anxiety, Tweek. Lots of people do, myself included. I’m happy you have Craig to help calm you down! Does he like you?”  


 

 

“I really think he does.” He answers quickly this time, Craig’s face flashing in his brain. His heart skips a beat as he’s reminded of the scandalous phone call they had nearly a week ago; they hadn’t discussed it since, nor have they had any similar encounters, but it certainly couldn’t of been a mistake though, right? Craig has to like him, he just has to!  


 

 

Tweek shakes the negative thought from his head while Evelyn continues to speaks. “That’s amazing, Tweek! I’m very excited for you, and I hope you tell me more about him in the future. Maybe one day you two will even meet.”  


 

 

Tweek nods his head, and the thought of them interacting face-to-face lingers in his head even hours later, up until he’s back home and laying in his bed for sleep.  


 

 

 _Will we ever meet?_ It seemed like only wishful thinking to Tweek, the idea of one of them traveling to a completely different state just to see each other is nothing less than crazy to him. Isn’t it, at least? Tweek doesn’t think he could handle a plane ride, let alone by himself, and he could never ask Craig to do something like that. He isn’t worth it, and he knows that. Tweek doesn’t really even understand why Craig still talks to him; sometimes he rereads their messages and gets sick to his stomach by how ignorant and awkward he sounds in some of his responses. Why would anyone care about him? He isn’t cute, or smart, or a decent human being in any sense of the word…  


 

 

Tweek cries himself to sleep that night, and he isn’t really even sure why.  


 

 

The next morning is just as rough as the last (and the twelve mornings before that), but Tweek finds the courage to swing his legs out of bed and get the day started. He doesn’t bother with a shower---rarely does---and instead opts to spray dry shampoo into his blonde hair, rubbing it in with his fingers and not minding the messy look it leaves. He eats breakfast with his mom and dad, as he always does, phone in hand.  


 

 

 **TWEEK:** Eating cereal for breakfast, wishing it was pancakes. Good morning :)  


 

 

He rereads it ten times, decides it’s stupid and erases it all just to retype it and send it a moment later. Tweek found himself doing this a lot, not wanting to look childish or dumb with Craig; he wonders for a brief moment what Craig thinks of his texts. His phone buzzes just a minute later and he quickly opens up the message.  


 

 

 **CRAIG:** Hey, cereal is good! I didn’t eat breakfast today and I’m seriously regretting it. Can you send some cereal over here to Colorado please? Thanks in advance!  


 

 

 **CRAIG:** FYI, I miss seeing you on my laptop screen. We need a Skype session, and quick. You busy tonight?  


 

 

Oh dear God. Tweek has to put his phone down on the table so he can squirm around, heart pounding. It was just a damn text message! It’s a good thing they live far apart, Tweek decides, because if Craig is saying things this charming to his face he might actually have a heart attack and die. In fact, he felt like he was having one now.  


 

 

“You alright dear?” His mom asks, eyebrow furrowing in concern at her son.  


 

 

“He’s fine dear, you know how he is. He’s nearly out of coffee too---would you get him a fresh cup?” His dad answers for him, and Tweek nods with his words. He’s fine, or he will be, and he definitely needed another cup of coffee.  


 

 

He has to respond, right? It would be rude if he didn’t---even though he knows Craig wouldn’t hold him against it. Craig is always gentle with him, even if they only shared texts and videos and live in completely different states. He calms him down during his anxious days, gives him space on his very bad anxious days, and says things so sweet Tweek gets a stomachache.  


 

 

 **TWEEK:** I’m free. I can’t wait to see you.  


 

 

The response is so quick Tweek can barely even take a full breath.  


 

 

 **CRAIG:** Whoa, way to make me blush!  


 

 

Tweek’s phone dings again, this time a photo Craig showing off his pearly whites in a photo, the background showing off that he’s in the driver’s seat of a car. _Ugh, he drives! That is so hot!_ Tweek blinks, cheeks heating up at his own thought. Did he just refer to Craig as _hot_? Seriously?  


 

 

 **TWEEK:** You have such nice teeth! Also, stop taking selfies when you drive. Bad taste.  


 

 

Why did Tweek have to sound like a middle schooler? Why?! It’s a problem he must deal with, unfortunately, and after rereading his message a few times and cursing himself to Hell, he presses send. Craig’s response takes several minutes, which Tweek hates due to his heart nearly beating out of his chest, but it finally _PINGS!_ and the nervous boy has to set his phone down after reading it, trying to pretend he never read it in the first place.  


 

 

 **CRAIG:** You have a nice everything. I’m not driving, I’m parked! School time, I’ll text you at lunch.  


 

 

 **CRAIG:** I’ll be thinking of you  


 

 

Tweek has no idea what he’s gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will have more Tweek/Craig interaction, skyping and doing all that fun stuff, I just wanted to set the scene for Tweek!
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and what you'd like to see happen! I'd love to hear feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you so much for all of the positive comments, you all have no idea what it truly means to me! I'll be responding to everyone as soon as I get the chance :) This chapter focuses on one evening; I wanted to make it a simple one to segway into some greater, steamier chapters

The second Tweek’s face comes into view on his laptop screen, Craig grins. Tweek smiles awkwardly in return, wiggling his fingers to say hello. 

 

Craig had been waiting to talk him, see his face and messy blonde hair, all day, counting down even the minutes until they could be in front of their laptop screens. The day had been alright, if you ask him, just too long for liking. The school day was nothing more than a blur other than the lunch period, where he confessed to his friends that he was planning on asking Tweek if they could make it official. He wasn’t totally sure if Tweek reciprocate his feelings—Quit thinking like that, will you? Tweek likes you. He likes you. He likes you. The sentence was like a mantra in his brain, repeating it over and over until he got enough courage to speak.

 

“You look nice today..” Craig’s voice doesn’t sound nearly as confident as he wants. The nerves surprise him; he’s not usually one to be nervous, he left that to Tweek these days, and the unfamiliar racing of his heart made him queasy. 

 

“I look nice? Oh, c-come on. Look at me, I’m a mess!” Tweek stands up and shows off his disheveled appearance: wrinkled shirt, pants that must’ve been several sizes too big from the way they nearly fell off his thin frame, and the signature hair that Craig had become so accustomed to. 

 

Craig rolls his eyes. “Oh please. I think you look really good. Like…” Perfect segway. “Really, really good.” He adds a lick of his lips for zeal.

 

Tweek’s eyes widen, sitting back down on his bed and clearing his throat. “Well, uh, I guess if you… y’know, like it. Whatever.” He gives a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Hey, uh, I told Evelyn about you.”

 

Craig’s head perks up, tilting it to the side. “Evelyn? That’s your psychologist, right? What did you say, hm?”

 

He listens carefully at Tweek’s story, mesmerized at how eloquent he can sound when he’s focusing on what to say. Barely a stutter, and he talks with such confidence Craig wonders just what does through his mind to keep the nerves at bay at moments like this.

 

“...And then, she kinda asked me something weird.”

 

Craig raises a brow. “Weird? This wasn’t some weird start to a porno, right?”

 

“Craig! Don’t say that stuff!”

 

He rolls his eyes at Tweek’s innocence. _I want to destroy every inch of innocence you have in your body. Whoa, that was nuts. You disgust me._ “Sorry, sorry! Tell me, please, what did she ask you?”

 

Hesitation from Tweek for longer than Craig wants. What in the world could she have asked him? About Craig, even? It was a little presumptuous, maybe, but he did say that they discussed Craig in the first place. Craig stays silent, wanting Tweek to take as much time as needed, and when he finally speaks the raven-haired boy realizes he’s been holding his breath the entire time.

 

“Evelyn—she, er, asked me if I liked you.”

 

Albeit the approaching heart attack feeling, Craig talks smoothly. “Ha! And you told her you absolutely hate my guts, right?” Craig’s taunts, tongue sticking out playfully.

 

“Yeah, right. I didn’t tell her that at all.” 

 

“Mm, is that so? Can you tell me what you said to her then?” 

 

The quick response from the blonde makes Craig laugh. “N-No way, that shit’s confidential. You should know that!”

 

“ _Ah_ , what a bummer. If Evelyn had asked me if I liked you, do you want to know what I would tell her?” Silence from the other side of the chat for what seems like eternity. 

 

“What.. what would you tell her?” Tweek runs his fingers through his hair, eyes looking directly into the webcam.

 

Craig stares at his screen, yearning to reach out and grab him. “That I really, really like you. Tweek, I—well, that’s all, I s’pose. I like you.”

 

Surprisingly enough to Craig, Tweek doesn’t end the chat or vomit from disgust, but instead he starts to laugh. Really, actually laugh, none of those breathy chuckles he usually does when he thinks something is funny but doesn’t want to reveal how goofy his laugh is; and boy, was it music to Craig’s ears. He lets Tweek continue laughing for a long moment, admiring his pearly whites and how they almost sparkled. How they looked like that when the only beverage he consumed is proven to yellow teeth, Craig can’t even begin to figure out.

 

“Why are you laughing, jerk! I’m pouring my heart out to you and you laugh at me?!” Craig makes sure he laughs along with him, not wanting Tweek to think he’s really upset or anything. And he wasn’t, of course, but he can’t help but start to feel embarrassment when the laughing continues despite his protest.

 

Tweek nods once, holding his lips closed so he stops. “I’m sorry, it’s just---I’m really nervous. This is a lot of pressure.” He rubs at the back of his neck as his laughs stifle and attempts a smile. “And not because I don’t like you back! I, er---uh, I like you too. I do. I’m just not very good a-at this sort of, y’know, thing…” Tweek clears his throat and forces a half smile.

 

If Craig’s heart wasn’t racing before, it certainly is now. He bites at his lip as he gives a sharp nod back in understanding; what were people supposed to do once the confession was over and done with? If they were doing this in person he’d probably take Tweek’s head in his hands, squish his cheeks a little, and plant the wettest kiss he can muster right on those little parted pink lips of his. The kiss would deepen, and then— _Craig you are fucking disgusting. Hold yourself together._

 

“Hey, Craig? I’ll be right back, okay?” Without waiting for his response, Tweek exits out of the video chat and leaves Craig to stare at his reflection in the monitor. Okay, weird. That was weird. Uncomfortable nerves start to creep up Craig’s legs and into his stomach like flesh-eating butterflies.

 

Twenty minutes pass until Tweek calls him back on Skype, Craig deep in Reddit when he accepts the call. “You’re alive!” He shouts, blonde boy shrugging his shoulders as a response. 

 

“Ah, you know. Sorry ‘bout that, I just had to take c-care of something.”

 

Vague... Craig wants to press but he knows if it was something Tweek wanted him knowing, he would already know it. “It’s fine. So, er, what now?”

 

Tweek’s brow furrows. “Hm? What do you mean what now?” Craig gives him a knowing look and his eyes widen. “Oh yeah. Um. I dunno, I’ve never even had a real friend before—let alone have anyone, uh, _like_ me before.”

 

“Me either. I mean, I guess I’ve dated a few girls before, but they all sucked.”

 

“Well duh. You like boys.”

 

Craig flashes him a grin. “Damn, you’re totally right. I do like boys.” Craig doesn’t ever think he’s said that sentence out loud before. “Hey Tweek?”

 

“Hey Craig.” Tweek’s soft response sends a spark of arousal straight to Craig’s groin. 

 

_More important matters at hand here. I’ll deal with you later_ “Do you know what usually happens when two people like each other?” The way Tweek’s eyes light up makes Craig think that yes, he totally knows.

 

“You’re not talking about sex stuff, r-right? Because I don’t even look at myself in the mirror when I get into the shower.” 

 

“Well, I would definitely look at you when you get into the shower. Er, but that’s besides the point.” Craig can feel his cheeks start to heat up, watching Tweek as he giggles and rubs the back of his neck. “I wanted to know if… I could call you my boyfriend, maybe. If that’s alright with you—and don’t just say it for my benefit, I want you to be totally honest with—”

 

“Wow. And I thought I was nervous.” Craig’s mouth gapes at Tweek’s audacious attitude, barking out a laugh.

 

“Alright, jerk, is that a yes or a no?”

 

“It’s a yes. I’ll be your, uh, boyfriend.” 

 

The newfounded star-crossed couple talks into the wee hours of the morning, and by the time Craig finally crawls into bed his head is spinning. 

 

Feeling exhausted but not yet sleepy, Craig grabs at his phone and sends his boyfriend—wow, boyfriend! He’s got a damn boyfriend!—a final text.

 

**CRAIG:** You are so beautiful. Hope you know that.

 

He sets it back down on the nightstand, not expecting a response, but he can’t help but check when he hears his phone ring.

 

**TWEEK:** That isn’t supposed to be some really smooth text to get me to send nudes right?

 

Craigs laughs out loud.

 

**CRAIG:** Hm…. did it work?

 

**TWEEK:** No way. But keep trying in the morning and we’ll see what you get.

 

Wait, what? Craig rereads the text five times. How could he barely respond to Craig on video, basically screeching every time they got into a deep conversation, but then he can _text this shit?!_ He groans when he reads the text one more time, heart aching.

 

**CRAIG:** Dear God. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours, lol.

 

Craig flings his phone onto the nightstand once more, shutting his eyes and letting his hand run down his abdomen and into his shorts. _Told you I would deal with you later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely LOVE everyone's comments and I would very, very much appreciate some more! Feedback helps so much~
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
